Teasedere
Not to be confused with sadodere. A teasedere refers to a character who likes to tease. Personality Teasedere characters are sort of like a flirt and tease people they like. Inside, however, they care a lot for their loved one, and tease them even more. Teasederes are often an extension of tsundere. The majority of the teasedere characters are also tsunderes. Teasederes are also much like sadoderes, who like to toy around with their love like a teasedere. However, a teasedere does not manipulate or want to cause pain. They are like a less extreme sadodere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of the English word "tease", meaning to "make fun of or attempt to provoke in a playful way, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Holo the Wise Wolf from Spice & Wolf * Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Koukou Host Club * France from Hetalia Axis Powers * Akeno Himejima from High School DxD * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/stay night and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Kirishima Zen from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica * Loke from Fairy Tail * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Tom from Frontier(s) * Eva from Lake Noir * Sofie from Lake Noir * Noah from Lake Noir * Miko from Sweatshop * Jade from Sweatshop * Luviagelita Edelfelt from Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Muneo Meshiyori from Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai? * Hawkgirl from Justice League * Zatanna Zatara from Young Justice * Triana Orpheus from The Venture Bros. * Kitty from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Aika Kiryuu from High School DxD * Melinda May from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Margo Hanson from The Magicians * Mai from The Dresden Files * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Shakima "Kima" Greggs from The Wire * Matt "Jonesy" Jones from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Kuroka from High School DxD * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Lulu from Killer Waves * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Brent Hoover from Cheerleader Camp * La'Nette from The Ouija Experiment * Jada from Killjoy * Coco from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Barry from Unhappy Campers * Alisha Daniels from Misfits * Takagi from Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san * Miette from Pokemon * Usui from Maid Sama * Saki Sakimori from Acchi Kocchi * Thomas from Thomas the Tank Engine * Nurit from Fauda * Avihai from Fauda * Steve Pinto from Fauda * Craig Wilson from Blood Junkie * Teddy Bender from Blood Junkie * Tamuki Usui from Maid Sama * Kei Takashima from Special A * Osamu Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs * Shimomura "Anderson" from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Stella Redfield from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Leone from Akame Ga Kill * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Rio Nakamura from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu * Paxton from Hostel * Whitney Swerling from Hostel: Part II * Miia from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Suu from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Manako Smith from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Doppel from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Meroune Lorelei from Monster Musume no Iru Ichijo * Meru Otonashi from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei * Mallorie Bardas-Bellic from GTA IV * Nyah Nordoff-Hall from Mission Impossible II * Ilsa Faust from Mission Impossible-Rogue Nation and Mission Impossible-Fallout * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * James Bond from James Bond * Eve Moneypenny from James Bond * Wai Lin from Tomorrow Never Dies * Robot from Heavy Metal * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Marie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Duncan from Total Drama * Izzy from Total Drama * Bart Simpson from The Simpsons * Bayonetta from Bayonetta * Jada from Killjoy * Kahara from Killjoy * Trip from Reeker * Cookie from Reeker * Jonesy Garcia from 6teen * Ax from 6teen * Marilyn from 6teen * Morgana from 6teen * Rigby from Regular Show * Shana from Shakugan no Shana * Rachnera Arachnera from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * Lizzy Johnson from School Spirit * Vic Castro from School Spirit * Russ Whitemore from School Spirit Gallery 06406B39-3C6E-4F62-AC1B-685D3991A1A4.jpeg|Dorothea and Leone from Akame Ga Kill! 36EEDF3E-D228-4E63-9886-4102AE94F27D.jpeg|Hitagi Senjougahara from Bakemonogatari E4E44EFF-412C-49DA-89BB-86263E031104.jpeg|Also Leone from Akame Ga Kill! Category:Dere Other dere types